


A Vampire James Bond

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [10]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Inspiration, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Inspired by Music, Irony, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Song: Sexyback, Souled Spike (BtVS), Souled Vampire(s), Surprises, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire Buffy, Vampire Heroes, Vampires, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU twoshot. Buffy turns from a vampire back into a Slayer with a mystery cure. Spike still has his soul. Then a vampire James Bond comes into the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting a Teen Idol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Billy_and_the_Regulators](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_and_the_Regulators/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike and Buffy run into someone who (they think) would make a good victim. However, they soon realize that their chosen victim is not what they think he is...

A Vampire James Bond

After being sure the ill-intentioned bleached blond had gone, the teen with dark brown eyes and long black hair watched the blond girl as she sat on the ground with her head buried in her knees. She was hugging her legs while simultaneously carrying on (or better yet, pretending to), sobbing for the scare.

So, he got close enough to calm her down, kneeling and patting her on her shoulder in a comforting manner. “Hey there, little girl. Don’t be afraid anymore. It’s over!” he said. 

Suddenly, a devilish laughter was in place of her former sobs, and that bewildered him. The bewilderment transfigured into disconcertedness, which grew when he met her gaze. The light, the fire in those eyes of hers wasn’t a good sign at all. He somehow sensed that something — although he didn’t know what — was about to happen. 

“Poor dumb mortal. It’s not over. In fact, now that I look at it, I believe that it’s only the beginning, to be precise.”

She got up with an amazing rapidity, while he was backing away, trying to escape. But it was too late. She grabbed him roughly by one arm, and then threw him against the wall with a strength he thought was quite something for a girl, especially one her age.

_Where did that innocent helpless girl I had a calling for protecting go?_

Then he heard another laugh. This one happened to be a male one, and it was more scary than the girl’s. The laugh was then followed by a disquieting noise of steps that resounded in the alley. Laboriously he turned to the direction of the steps, only to realize that the owner of that terrible laughter was nonetheless the very same peroxide-blond guy he had kicked away only a few minutes before. Even more incomprehensible was the fact that, right then, the girl abandoned herself lasciviously in his arms.

“It’s kind of odd, kid! I mean, you think you’ve rescued her, but the truth is that no one will rescue you from us!”

Approaching the teen, he lifted him roughly, holding him by his neck with one hand.

“By the way, this is for punching me before!” And with the other hand, he gave him a very strong punch that sent him onto the ground, at Buffy’s feet nearby.

“And this is for calling me ‛little girl’!” snapped Buffy before she kicked him in the stomach. Then Buffy came back to Spike, giving him a short kiss.

Spike then said, “Pet, I think he has suffered enough.” 

He then approached with her to their scared victim, who, with the last effort he had in him, was able to make his last question.

“W… wh-who th-the h-h- hell are you two?” 

Buffy and Spike laughed together, giving each other an understanding gaze.

“I’m Spike,” said Spike. 

“And I’m Buffy,” replied Buffy. 

“Now that we have introduced ourselves to you…” He slipped in his game face that made the teen even more scared, especially when Buffy did the same.

Then they finished their sentence in unison: “…we can kill you!”

Just as they were about to sink their fangs into their prey’s neck, something happened.

He began glowing with a bright golden light. Then he rose up into the air. The light was so bright that Spike and Buffy had to shield their eyes while simultaneously slipping back into their human faces. The golden light then disappeared, and the teen from before casually stood there, now all calm, cool and collected. When Buffy and Spike got a good look at him, their eyes widened in both shock and recognition. He was good-looking with dark brown eyes and black hair, and he was also wearing a red shirt covered by a black coat and black pants. On his feet were black penny loafers. 

“You! You’re… you’re… I’ve seen you before!” said Buffy. A look of confusion crossed her features, as did Spike’s.

“But who are you, mate?” asked Spike.

“The name’s Feldman, Corey Scott Feldman,” said Corey. “I’m a vampire James Bond.”

He then stepped over to them, and then slipped into a vampire face, much to their surprise. He then hissed at them in a catlike way before slipping back into a human visage, smiling all the while.

“You have heard of me. I starred in the 1987 film The Lost Boys with my friend, Corey Ian Haim. Plus, I believe that the term ‛vamp out’ was created for that film.

“And, the vampires in that film look exactly like you when they show their vampire faces,” he added. “And that has got to be quite something, huh?”

Buffy and Spike couldn’t believe it. “No way…” they said simultaneously.

“Way,” replied Corey.

A black fedora was blown along by the wind. Corey snatched it and put it on his head. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some criminals to find and kill. See you later, Spike and Buffy.”

Buffy suddenly remembered what she had said to him before he had revealed his true identity, and winced, feeling the sharp bite of guilt, as she now wished she had chosen some different words instead. 

So with that, feeling an apology was in order, she called out to him, “Uh, Corey, sorry about kicking you like that; I hope I didn’t leave any bruises. And I don’t really mind being called a little girl. I do feel like one sometimes.”

“It’s all right, Buffy. And as for the bruises, don’t worry about that. I’ve had worse,” replied Corey.

He smiled, waved goodbye and flew off, leaving Buffy and Spike behind. They were stunned, as well as a little intrigued.

“Wow. He’s really cool,” said Buffy.

“I cannot agree more, pet,” Spike said, nodding.

They walked to their mansion in silence, thinking over the events of what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


	2. Not an Ordinary Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here’s the second and final chapter. In this one, Buffy has changed back into a Slayer with a mystery cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics to SexyBack by Justin Timberlake belong to their respective owners.

It was the next night in a Los Angeles auditioning room. Aaron rose from his seat and crossed the room with Kenny Ortega’s burning stare never once leaving him. He placed his hand on the door knob to open it when the door opened, sending him backwards.

Corey Feldman walked in. His clothes were perfect, and his hair was styled just right. A Coca-Cola bottle full of blood was in his left hand, and a wicked smile adorned his face.

“Hello,” he said. His smile hid his fangs.

“Hi. This is an audition room,” said the woman.

Corey looked around the room. Realization struck him. “Oh, you’re right!”

Ortega was in complete and utter awe of Corey. He rose from his chair, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

“Corey Feldman?” said Ortega.

Corey looked around the room. “Hey, who said that?”

Aaron pushed the door off him and stepped next to Corey. “He did.”

“Oh,” Corey replied, and then paused a bit. “Hey, you have some really long hair, man. Looks good on you too.”

Ortega blushed and came round the table. It was then, however, that a stroke of brilliant realization suddenly hit him without warning, and he fell over. Random others rose from their seats and gasped as they gather around him.

A panicked woman asked, “Kenny! Kenny! Are you all right?”

Ortega helped himself up as he replied, “How can you ask me if I’m all right? Of course I’m all right. Don’t you see it? Can’t you see it?”

The woman looked up and saw a very confused Aaron and a cool, calm and collected Corey. “Erm, maybe.”

Ortega shook all the random others off him as he slowly strode over to Corey with his arms in front of him.

“It’s our Muse! Our Muse is standing before our silly mortal eyes. Don’t you see it? I know I sure can.” He turned to Corey. “Mr. Feldman, you are an utter genius in my eyes. I mean, your performances — sheer, raw brilliance. I mean, License to Drive, Dream a Little Dream and The Lost Boys. You and Corey Haim were just so immortal and godlike in your exquisite performances…”

“Ah,” said Corey as he nodded in understanding. “You must’ve seen my movies. Thanks.”

He took a bow and then walked over to the woman. He took her hand in his and kissed the ends of her fingers. She blushed. He smiled, showing his fangs. Then he turned to Ortega.

“So, I’m a Muse, huh? Cool.”

As soon as he said that, music began playing — namely, “SexyBack” by Justin Timberlake. Corey smiled. The next night, he was in a dark alley next to a door leading to a nightclub, his back against the wall and one foot up against it like James Dean.

_(Chorus) Come here girl_  
_ Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_ Come to the back_  
_ Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_ VIP_  
_ Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_ Drinks on me_  
_ Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_ Let me see what you’re workin with_  
_ Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_ Look at those hips_  
_ Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_ You make me smile_  
_ Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_ Go ahead child_  
_ Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_And get your sexy on_  
_ Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_ Get your sexy on_  
_ Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_ Get your sexy on_  
_ Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_ Get your sexy on_  
_ Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_ Get your sexy on_  
_ Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_ Get your sexy on_  
_ Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_ Get your sexy on_  
_ Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_ Get your sexy on…_

Corey then walked over to a rapist. Quick as a flash, he was at the rapist’s throat. Soon, the rapist was lying on the ground, dead. Corey cleaned his blood-stained fangs with his tongue, turned on his heel and stalked away.

“Now to tell Spike and Buffy,” he remarked to himself.

Later on, Corey Haim joined him. Then they headed off to Spike’s place. Buffy and Spike looked up as the Coreys landed in front of them.

“Coreys?” asked Spike. “What is it?”

Corey launched into his story. When he finished, Buffy looked intrigued, as did Spike.

“Wow,” she remarked. “You killed a rapist just like that.”

Corey nodded. “Yes. He deserved to die for all those crimes he committed against innocent women whose virginities he had stolen.”

“I’m impressed,” Spike remarked. “A vampire like you who does something like that is kind of like James Bond — only better, I’d say.”

“Thanks,” Corey replied. “And you’re right — I am a James Bond, of course.”

Buffy and Spike looked at each other. Buffy then explained that she was now the Slayer again.

“Apparently I didn’t like being a vampire. So I did some thinking and I decided that being a Slayer was much more fun.”

“Good for you, Buffy,” said Corey. “A little mystery cure does help a Slayer-turned-vampire, you know.”

Buffy nodded in agreement along with Spike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
